Il voulait guérir toutes les maladies du monde
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: J'ai fait un rêve. - Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton rêve? - Rien, puisque tu n'étais plus là.


Hellow ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau One Shot. Ma toute première Deathfiction. Inspirée d'un rêve que j'ai fait.

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating: **K

**Personnages**: Centré sur Chopper et Luffy.

**Genre: **Death fiction, Angst.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Il voulait guérir toutes les maladies du monde

« Luffy, dépêche-toi ! »

Le capitaine du Sunny se débrouillait comme il le pouvait pour emmener un tonneau rempli d'eau de mer jusque dans l'immense aquarium. C'était un peu sa punition pour avoir vidé tout ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur. Le reste de l'équipage l'observait, les bras croisés, pendant qu'il traînait un tonneau pesant au moins quatre fois son poids.

« Allez les gars, soyez sympa. Aidez-moi !

- Non. »

C'était un refus catégorique. Luffy allait devoir le faire seul. Quelques instants plus tard, il était presque arrivé à l'aquarium quand son pied buta contre quelque chose et qu'il s'écroula de tout son long, entraînant le tonneau avec lui. L'eau se vida sur le sol, s'éparpillant près de l'aquarium. Nami se mit une gifle mentalement.

« A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Cet abruti est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement. »

Luffy se releva difficilement. L'eau rendait le sol extrêmement glissant et il avait du mal à tenir debout. Alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de se stabiliser, Zoro l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le sortit de la flaque en soupirant. Nami donna l'ordre au brun de tout nettoyer et les autres s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs activités. Chopper apporta tout de même un seau et une serpillière à son capitaine. Le petit était si gentil ! Luffy lui en était reconnaissant.

« Merci ! »

Le capitaine tenta tant bien que mal de nettoyer. Mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à se servir d'une serpillière, et il ne faisait qu'éparpiller encore plus d'eau sur le sol. Tout ces efforts inutiles lui donnèrent faim et il abandonna sa tâche pour se ruer dans la cuisine. Manque de chance, Sanji avait fait installer un cadenas sur la porte du réfrigérateur pour que le capitaine morfal ne puisse plus y accéder et le dévaliser à son bon vouloir.

Luffy ressortit de la cuisine en boudant, traînant des pieds. Il avait déjà oublié la corvée à laquelle on l'avait assigné. Le capitaine se mit en tête de chercher son cuisinier pour qu'il lui prépare un de ses délicieux petits plats. Il le trouva dans une des cabines et, après avoir longuement insisté, Sanji accepta de préparer rapidement des beignets de poisson. C'est donc avec Luffy sur les talons qu'il se rendit en cuisines.

Chopper et Usopp entrèrent à leur tour, attirés par la bonne odeur. Le cuisinier demanda à ce qu'on aille lui chercher du poisson dans l'aquarium et le petit renne se proposa. Il sortit de la salle en prenant sa forme humaine, pendant que Usopp essayait d'empêcher Luffy de saliver et de salir le sol.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le capitaine ne put se retenir davantage et se rua sur une assiette où reposaient quelques beignets encore chauds. Un coup de pied de son cuisinier l'envoya valser à l'extérieur. Usopp ferma la porte avant que Luffy n'ait pu entrer à nouveau. Sanji remarqua que Chopper n'était toujours pas revenu avec le poisson dont il avait besoin. Il se retourna et demanda au canonnier :

« Usopp, tu pourrais aller voir où en est Chopper avec le poisson ? »

Le brun au long nez acquiesça et sortit de la cuisine, entraînant Luffy sur son passage. Ils partirent devant l'aquarium, mais n'y trouvèrent pas le petit renne. Les deux garçons l'appelèrent quelques instants. Aucune réponse. Luffy questionna Zoro qui passait dans le coin.

« Oi ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Chopper ? »

La réponse fut négative. Luffy soupira et continua sa recherche aux côtés de Usopp. Le bretteur haussa les épaules et partit dans la direction inverse. Il passa devant l'aquarium et s'exaspéra de voir que Luffy n'avait absolument rien nettoyé. Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture qui donnait sur l'intérieur et ce qu'il y vit l'horrifia. Chopper était au fond l'eau. Et il ne bougeait pas.

« Merde ! »

Le bretteur réagit immédiatement et plongea. Luffy et Usopp qui n'étaient pas loin, l'aperçurent et se demandèrent ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils s'approchèrent et furent surpris de voir Zoro remonter à la surface, Chopper dans les bras. Le petit renne semblait inconscient. Usopp se précipita dans la cuisine alors que Luffy restait immobile devant cette scène.

« Sanji ! On a un problème ! »

Zoro avait déposé Chopper sur le sol et tentait de le réanimer. Le cuisinier blond et le canonnier étaient arrivés à leur tour avec des serviettes chaudes. Les autres les avaient aussi rejoint, intrigués par le chahut. Sanji et l'épéiste se mirent en retrait, observant leurs camarades qui s'agitaient d'un regard inquiet. Robin faisait maintenant un massage cardiaque au petit docteur, le long nez et le charpentier du navire l'essuyaient avec des serviettes et Nami mettait de la menthe forte sous son petit nez bleu. Luffy s'était assis à côté du renne en criant :

« Chopper ! Réveille-toi ! »

A part lui, et Brook qui s'affolait dans son coin, les autres s'étaient plongés dans un mutisme total. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Chopper n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Zoro prit le relais et tenta vainement de réanimer le petit renne. Il était presque sec, on lui avait mis des vêtements propres. Le reste des mugiwara s'était assis en tailleur et observait le petit animal. Sauf leur navigatrice qui agitait toujours quelques épices fortes sous son nez. Il gardèrent ce rythme pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le sabreur colle son oreille contre la poitrine du petit médecin. Rien. Il se redressa doucement et, d'un regard, fit comprendre à l'assemblée que son cœur ne s'était pas décidée à battre de nouveau. Nami fixa Zoro, cessant d'agiter ses épices, le regard vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Luffy venait de hurler. Il se leva d'un bond et poussa violemment le bretteur qui se contenta de garder le silence. Le capitaine commença alors à frapper la poitrine du petit renne du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le reste de l'équipage observait le brun faire, effaré. Il ne cessait de crier que le médecin devait se réveiller, respirer, de l'appeler par son nom. Mais rapidement, ses hurlements s'estompèrent et devinrent des murmures. Le capitaine se pencha sur la poitrine de Chopper. Toujours rien.

Il frappa une dernière fois de toutes ses forces, mais le renne ne réagit pas. Luffy s'effondra sur le corps inerte de son compagnon et pleura à chaudes larmes. Désespoir...

« Chopper ! Respire, je t'en supplie ! Respire... »

On entendait plus que ses sanglots déchaînés. Ses compagnons avaient le regard rivé sur le petit renne. Sanji, qui avait laissé tomber sa cigarette depuis longtemps, se tenait contre la rambarde, bras croisés. Il semblait plus ou moins impassible, mais on pouvait voir cependant une larme perler sur sa joue et venir se déposer sur sa chemise. Il observait la scène d'un regard morne. Zoro ne laissa rien paraître de son ressenti. Mais ses yeux ternes parlaient pour lui. Les autres versaient des larmes silencieuses. Même Robin, de nature si sereine, n'avait pu retenir sa tristesse. Le bretteur s'approcha calmement de Luffy et le tira par les épaules. Celui-ci se débattit comme un fou et s'accrocha au corps de son ami. Un corps sans vie. Et c'est entre deux sanglots déchirants que le capitaine hurla sur son second.

« Mais lâche moi, bordel ! »

Luffy prit alors le petit renne dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement en chuchotant des phrases incompréhensibles. Ses pleurs transperçaient tout et brisaient encore plus le cœur déjà meurtri de ses compagnons. Zoro se rendit bien compte que son capitaine était à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même, il ne voulait pas qu'il aggrave la situation. Sanji pensa de même. D'un commun accord, ils s'accroupirent tous deux près de Luffy qui se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière, psalmodiant à voix basse. Le blond était en face de lui, et pourtant il ne semblait pas le voir, ni se rendre compte de sa présence. Son regard traversait tout pour venir se plonger dans le néant. Le cuisinier essaya lentement de lui retirer Chopper des bras. Luffy réagit tout de suite en serrant le plus possible le corps du petit renne contre lui. Sanji ne le lâcha pas pour autant et c'est à ce moment que Zoro intervint, tirant le brun en arrière.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Le capitaine se débattait comme un beau diable. Il hurlait, pleurait, battait des jambes sur le sol et des poings sur les bras de Zoro qui le retenait. Sanji porta Chopper délicatement tout contre lui en jetant un dernier regard à Luffy. Son cœur se serra quand il le vit dans cet état : le brun n'avait jamais eu l'air si désespéré, et plein de rage.

Sanji s'éloigna, emportant Chopper. Nami, Usopp, Franky et Brook le suivirent en silence. Luffy se libéra de son étreinte, mordant le bretteur jusqu'au sang. Il se précipita à la poursuite du petit groupe mais Robin l'en empêcha. Il gigotait sur le sol comme un enfant à qui l'on refuse un caprice. Grognant, hurlant, criant à qui voulait l'entendre le nom de son défunt ami.

Son second n'eut d'autre solution que de l'assommer pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal qu'il en avait déjà fait. Il le souleva et le porta, puis l'emmena dans une cabine. Luffy, à demi conscient, ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots.

« C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute... »

******XxX**

Deux jours passèrent. Franky et Usopp avaient confectionné un petit cercueil provisoire pour le renne. Ils avaient décidé d'accoster à la prochaine île pour y acheter un cercueil en verre.

Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Brook et Franky n'avaient plus versé une larme depuis la dernière fois. Le dialogue entre eux avait disparu, hormis lors des repas, où quelques phrases étaient échangées. Sans plus. Chacun s'était enfermé dans sa cabine, préférant ne pas croiser le regard éteint des autres. L'archéologue réconfortait quelques fois Nami qui, depuis l'accident, était sujette à des « crises ». Sa respiration devenait forte et rapide, saccadée, pendant qu'elle pleurait, et il fallait lui parler de tout et de rien, lui faire oublier la cause de sa tristesse pendant un long moment pour qu'elle se calme.

Quant aux larmes silencieuses de Usopp, c'était le charpentier du navire qui s'en occupait. Le canonnier s'enfermait dans son atelier pour se rouler en boule, s'isolant du reste du monde. Franky le rejoignait et lui frottait le dos, attendant patiemment que son ami se reprenne.

Mais l'attention de l'équipage était surtout centrée sur leur capitaine. Luffy avait perdu la raison. Le brun était enfermé dans sa cabine, surveillé de près par son second. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil durant les deux derniers jours, bien trop occupé à fracasser tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Et quand il n'y eut plus rien à détruire, il s'acharna sur la porte, hurlant qu'on le laisse sortir. Il frappait encore, et encore, faisant saigner ses jointures. Zoro se désolait de voir son capitaine dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait pas le libérer. Avec le risque qu'il cause des dégâts irréparables, pas seulement sur le bateau mais aussi sur le moral déjà miné de ses amis, c'était impossible.

Le bretteur, assis contre la porte de la cabine, regardait dans le vide. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte que plus aucun poing ne battait rageusement contre la porte et que les hurlements déchaînés de Luffy s'étaient éteints. L'épéiste, alerté, se leva et observa à travers le hublot. Il parcourut la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur son capitaine, assis sur le lit, contre un pan du mur, la tête et les bras tombants, au milieu d'un désordre infernal.

Zoro hésita un instant. Il entra dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Luffy. Le brun ne réagit pas quand le bretteur s'assit près de lui, sur le matelas. Le second ne regardait pas son capitaine, il avait le regard fixé devant lui. Ils restèrent muets pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Luffy prononce d'une petite voix :

« Zoro ? »

Le-dit Zoro resta immobile en lançant un faible 'oui ?' pour toute réponse. Le brun leva doucement la tête, révélant des cernes prononcées et des yeux ternis de chagrin.

« Regarde-moi. »

Le bretteur se figea. Impossible. Il ne voulait pas voir son capitaine dans cet état : anéanti et faible. Désemparé, sans défenses.

Luffy attrapa soudain le bras de Zoro et hurla :

« Regarde-moi ! »

Il le tira et le força à se tourner vers lui. Zoro baissa la tête et se concentra sur le matelas. ___Non, _il ne le regarderait pas.

Luffy laissa retomber sa main et fixa son second. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il attrapait le bretteur par les épaules. Le capitaine le secoua violemment, espérant faire réagir Zoro. Mais il ne fit rien. Alors, presque suppliant, Luffy lui cria :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

- C'est une question d'___honneur_. »

Zoro avait répondu calmement. Il n'y avait pas une once d'agressivité dans sa voix. Luffy, à l'entente de ces mots, lâcha le bretteur, le regard toujours rivé sur lui.

« D'honneur ? Une question d'___honneur_ ? C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? Celui qui a tué un membre de son équipage ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Le brun avait commencé d'une voix douce, mais sa dernière phrase avait été hurlée. Sans prévenir, il éclata de rire. Pas un de ces rires d'enfants qui réchauffent le cœur. Un rire vide, sans âme, sans fond. Un rire désespéré. Un appel à l'aide.

Luffy cacha son visage dans ses mains alors que ses rires se métamorphosaient en pleurs. Zoro réagit à ce moment, se laissant aller, entourant le brun de ses bras. Les larmes du garçon trempaient son t-shirt, pendant qu'il tentait de le rassurer.

« C'était un accident. Rien de plus. »

Le brun renifla, avant de murmurer :

« Quand est-ce qu'on le reverra ? Et où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ? »

Zoro ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il réfléchit un instant avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« J'en sais rien. Mais il doit nous attendre, quelque part.

- Et moi ? Est-ce qu'il m'attend ?

- Évidemment. Il t'admirait, et il t'admirera toujours. »

Le bretteur se tut. Luffy renifla encore une fois et s'éloigna de Zoro. Il essuya ses yeux et sourit. Un vrai sourire-soleil. Un de ceux qui peut réconforter de n'importe quel malheur.

« Merci. »

Zoro, qui avait baissé la tête, acquiesça.

« Tu peux me regarder maintenant. »

Alors, le bretteur leva lentement la tête et posa les yeux sur Luffy. Il avait un visage radieux. Zoro lui avait fait comprendre. Il savait quoi faire. Mais il n'avait pas prit les paroles du bretteur comme il aurait voulu qu'il les prenne. Et s'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais parlé à Luffy de cette façon. Jamais.

******XxX**

Depuis qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec Zoro, Luffy s'était calmé. Il avait quitté sa cabine et les autres furent soulagés de le voir dans un état plus stable. Le brun ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de hocher la tête à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole. Il s'était installé sur la tête du Sunny et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Même lorsque le dîner fut servi. Même lorsque la nuit tomba. Ses compagnons trouvèrent ce comportement étrange, mais préférèrent rester en retrait, de peur qu'il ne devienne fou de rage à nouveau. Et c'est dans cette lourde atmosphère qu'une journée passa.

Le jour suivant, au petit matin, une île apparut enfin. Le navire accosta sur une plage de sable clair. Nami, Sanji, Franky et Robin quittèrent le bateau pour se rendre en ville. Zoro devait rester pour surveiller Luffy : même s'il avait l'air plus calme, il fallait rester vigilant. Brook et Usopp restèrent près du cercueil de leur ami dans l'atelier. L'équipage avait décidé d'organiser des funérailles sur le bateau l'après-midi même.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils revinrent avec un beau cercueil doré, surplombé d'une vitre en verre. Robin y déposa un lit de fleurs avant que Franky n'y emmène Chopper. C'était lui qui s'en était occupé, les autres n'en ayant pas la force. Pourtant, Franky était le plus sensible de l'équipage en tant normal. ___Comme quoi, la mort change les gens._

La petite boite en bois doré avait été posée sur le pont, et tous avaient enfilé des tenus sombres. Ils étaient debout, en silence, écoutant la mélodie triste et mélancolique que répandait le violon de Brook. Il restèrent muets jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Un à un, ils s'approchèrent du cercueil. Ce furent des visages anéantis par le chagrin qui se penchèrent sur le petit renne. Chopper était le seul à avoir l'air serein. On aurait dit qu'il dormait.

Des pleurs. Nami faisait une crise. Robin s'empressa de la calmer en lui frottant le dos dans un geste rassurant. Usopp se mordait la lèvre, mais ses larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler. Sanji ne fumait pas. Les mains dans les poches, le regard figé sur le sol, il laissa ses joues se mouiller de larmes. Quant à Brook et Franky, il ne pleuraient pas, observant la scène dans un silence morne. Et Luffy...

Luffy se redressa, le chapeau de Chopper dans les mains. Il semblait y cacher quelque chose. Zoro fit mine de le suivre mais le capitaine l'en dissuada. Il se rendit derrière le cercueil et fit face à l'assemblée. Tous le regardèrent.

« J'ai envie de vous dire quelque chose. »

Luffy se tut, souffla, puis sourit.

« Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Tous. Chopper aussi. Je crois qu'on est tous liés, et qu'on ne forme qu'un. C'est comme si un fil rouge nous unissait, accroché à notre petit doigt. On vit, on ressent les même émotions. Si l'un de nous s'en va, c'est comme si une partie de nous-même s'en allait, pas vrai ? C'est comme s'il nous manquait quelque chose de vital. Et sans ça, on ne peut pas vivre, je crois. Alors, sans Chopper... »

Le brun fit une pause et observa le petit renne à travers le cercueil. Il ne remarqua pas la surprise peinte sur le visage de ses amis. Luffy n'avait jamais parlé d'une telle façon. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Vous vous imaginez la suite de l'aventure sans lui ? Moi je n'y arrive pas. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Et dans le cas contraire, je vous attendrais quand même. »

Ses camarades ne comprirent pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose le chapeau haut-de-forme rose sur le cercueil, dévoilant ainsi ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur. Une petite dague.

« On se reverra. »

Et là, le temps ralenti. Zoro se précipita vers Luffy. Nami et Usopp hurlaient. Sanji courut lui aussi vers son capitaine en lui criant d'arrêter. Robin fit éclore deux bras près du brun, mais il était déjà trop tard. Luffy souriait niaisement, se balançant sur lui-même. L'air serein, il baissa la tête et retira le couteau planté dans sa poitrine. Il observa un instant le sang qui coulait sur ses doigts et, dans un dernier souffle, il s'effondra sur le sol.

Zoro et Sanji se ruèrent sur leur capitaine pendant que Robin emmenait Nami plus loin. La respiration saccadée, sa crise s'amplifiait. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Brook s'empressa de les rejoindre et porta la navigatrice dans ses bras. Usopp regardait son capitaine, mais aussi meilleur ami, perdre la vie devant lui. Sans rien pouvoir faire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile. Dans un élan de désespoir, il se jeta sur lui en criant son nom. Mais Luffy ne pourrait plus jamais lui répondre.

******XxX**

C'était une journée comme les autres à Fushia Town. L'agitation habituelle du bar donnait du travail à Makino. Le maire se baladait quelque part dans le village. Comme d'habitude.

Un bateau s'approcha de l'île. Quelques habitants l'observèrent un instant, puis reprirent leur route. Au bout d'un moment, quand le navire s'avança un peu plus vers les côtes, les passants ne reprenaient plus leur route. Ils restaient immobiles et béats devant ce drapeau qu'ils connaissaient tous. L'un d'eux, légèrement tremblant, courut et entra dans le bar de Makino en hurlant. Il l'informa de l'arrivée d'un visiteur imprévu et la jeune femme en fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha le verre qu'elle essuyait. Puis, elle se précipita hors de la taverne et courut dans le village en criant le nom du maire. Elle le trouva très vite et ils se rendirent immédiatement au port.

Le bateau venait d'accoster et sept personnes en étaient descendues. Une femme brune, un jeune homme blond, un autre brun, une jeune femme rousse, un homme aux cheveux verts, un cyborg aux cheveux bleus et un squelette. Les habitants de Fushia Town ne prirent pas peur devant cet équipage assez marginal. Ils savaient déjà qui ils étaient.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'un grand regroupement de personnes s'était formé autour des nouveaux venus. Puis, on entendit des éclats de voix. Des rires. La foule s'était mise à scander un prénom. Ils pensaient revoir un jeune homme victorieux.

Makino et le maire se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et un grand sourire illumina leur visage quand il reconnurent à leur tour la tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille sur le drapeau noir qui surplombait le navire. Le maire s'avança.

« Bienvenu à Fushia Town ! »

Personne ne lui répondit alors que la foule continuait à scander ce même nom :

« Luffy ! Luffy ! »

Makino s'avança à son tour, légèrement intriguée par le manque de réaction de l'équipage.

« Où sont Luffy et le petit renne ? »

L'homme aux cheveux verts lui adressa un regard qui reflétait son chagrin. Un frisson parcourut Makino. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Excusez-moi ! »

L'homme n'avait même pas eu besoin de hurler pour que la foule se taise. Sa voix résonnait partout.

« Nous sommes les mugiwara. L'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Je suis le second du capitaine, Roronoa Zoro. »

Zoro cessa un instant de parler et observa l'assemblée. Il ne leur apprenait pas grand chose. Tous étaient tout de même captivés par ses paroles. Makino le regardait d'un air inquiet : elle savait.

« Luffy est... »

Le bretteur s'interrompit. Dire ça à voix haute, c'était comme admettre cette réalité. Alors il ne le dirait pas.

Zoro se retourna et monta sur le navire en faisant signe à Sanji, Franky et Brook de le suivre. Les habitants ne bougèrent pas le moins du monde. Ils se figèrent dans leur position et attendirent la suite des événements. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps puisque les quatre hommes redescendirent presque immédiatement du bateau. Zoro et Sanji tenaient une grande boîte en bois, Franky et Brook en tenaient une autre identique mais légèrement plus petite. Ils les posèrent devant eux et se reculèrent. Le maire s'approcha alors que Makino regardait fixement devant elle, refusant d'accepter cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Le maire perdit soudainement l'équilibre. Makino le rattrapa et ils se retournèrent tous deux vers l'assemblée. La jeune femme observa le vieil homme et celui-ci confirma ses soupçons.

« Tony Tony Chopper et Luffy, ils sont... »

Le public sembla s'éveiller à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Où est Luffy ?

- Et le renne ?

- Ce sont des cercueils ? »

Ils se ruèrent vers les cercueils et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Une voix de femme s'éleva dans la foule :

« C'est impossible ! »

Une crise s'emporta de Nami. A chaque respiration, elle manquait de s'étouffer. Personne n'osait prononcer le mot que Zoro n'avait pas pu prononcer. C'était comme cacher un mensonge, l'illusion de sa vie. C'était comme accepter que le capitaine du Thousand Sunny, le célèbre chapeau de paille n'était plus. C'était comme accepter que le petit renne au nez bleu, fou de barbe-à-papa, le docteur surdoué n'était plus___._ C'était comme annoncer à voix haute que ___l'équipage_ n'était plus.

******XxX**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le Thousand Sunny avait accosté à Fushia Town. Et cinq jours que Chopper et Luffy avaient été enterrés côte à côte dans le cimetière du village. On avait érigé deux grandes pierres qui surplombaient tout le cimetière pour leur rendre hommage. Un chapeau de paille était posé sur l'une, un haut-de-forme rose sur l'autre.

Le reste des membres de l'équipage avait été recueilli par les habitants. Tous étaient en deuil. Durant ces cinq jours, ils n'avait fait que parler de l'avenir de l'équipage. Mais il n'y avait plus d'avenir. Un équipage sans capitaine ne peut pas exister. ___Un être dépourvu d'une chose vitale ne peut pas vivre._

« Je pense, que le sort de l'équipage du chapeau de paille est scellé. »

Tous avaient acquiescé à cette remarque de Robin. Et le lendemain, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, sans un au revoir.

******XxX**

Luffy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des mois. Le brun se redressa doucement. Il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une espèce de prairie aux couleurs vives. L'herbe était d'un vert intense qui aurait pu agresser les yeux si on l'observait trop longtemps. Mais elle était à peine visible. Des fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs la jonchait. Des bleuets, des roses, des jonquilles, des lilas... Étrangement, Luffy connaissait le nom de chacune de ces fleurs.

Le brun se frotta le visage de la paume de la main. Il se sentait reposé, calme, serein. Mais tout cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir où il se trouvait.

Soudain, des bribes de souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit. Et il se rappela.

Il se souvint de Chopper noyé. Il se souvint de sa petite tête à travers la vitre du cercueil doré. Il se souvint de cette dague dans sa main. Et il se souvint su sang qui avait tâché ses doigts.

Ces souvenirs étaient si lointains qu'ils ressemblaient plutôt à un rêve. Instinctivement, Luffy observa son torse. Rien. Il le frôla du bout des doigts. Même pas une égratignure. Même si tout cela ressemblait à un songe, l'absence de Chopper le bouleversa. Alors il se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots bruyants, et pourtant, on ne les entendait pas.

« Luffy ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête, le visage trempé de larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il renifla un peu en observant la petite forme brune qui s'adressait à lui. Le garçon s'essuya les yeux. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis, un gigantesque sourire éclaira son visage.

« Chopper ? »

Le petit renne sourit à son tour en répétant :

« Luffy ! »

Il se jeta dans les bras du capitaine qui le serra le plus fort possible contre lui.

« Tu me fais mal ! Luffy ! »

Mais le brun n'était pas près de le lâcher. Il voulait s'assurer que le petit renne était bien là, dans ses bras. Que c'était bien lui qui prononçait son nom. Que la voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles était bien celle de son petit médecin adoré. Et il ne fut jamais plus sûr que Chopper était bien vivant qu'à cet instant.

« Luffy, ça va ? »

Le brun desserra son étreinte et acquiesça.

« C'est juste que, j'ai fait un rêve.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton rêve ?

- Rien, puisque tu n'étais plus là. »

Et sur ces mots, il serra une nouvelle fois le petit renne dans ses bras.

« Luffy ! Chopper !

- Ils sont là !

- Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? »

Luffy n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui parlait. Ces voix étaient celles de ses compagnons. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Les autres membres de l'équipage coururent dans leur direction en riant. Luffy lâcha doucement Chopper et se leva. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais le petit renne tenait son chapeau de paille dans les mains. Il le lui donna et le brun le posa sur sa tête. Il aperçut le Sunny qui attendait un peu plus loin, puis, un sourire aux lèvres, Luffy leva les bras et cria :

« Bien. On y va !

- Oui capitaine ! »

Et tous se ruèrent vers de nouvelles aventures.

___Épilogue_

___21 ans plus tard..._

A Fushia Town se trouvait un très beau cimetière. Pas un de ces cimetières lugubres que l'on croise dans certains films d'épouvante, mais un joli cimetière fleuri et bien entretenu. Une petite fille avançait entre les pierres depuis un moment. Elle était brune, fine, et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle était morte quelques temps auparavant, d'une maladie inconnue. Dans son testament, comme dans celui de tous ses compagnons de route, elle avait insisté pour enterrée à Fushia Town, dans un endroit bien précis. Sa fille et son mari avaient fait un long voyage pour se rendre jusque là.

Sa mère lui avait souvent parlé de ses aventures. Et la petite connaissait presque tout sur ses amis de voyage, sans jamais les avoir rencontrés.

La petite s'arrêta devant une rangée de neuf tombes qui surplombaient clairement le cimetière. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et posa une fleur rouge sur chacune d'elles.

Sur ces tombes, neuf noms étaient inscrits :

___Roronoa Zoro_

___décédé à l'âge de 22 ans_

___lors d'un affrontement entre épéistes_

**__****« Il voulait devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde »**

* * *

___Nami_

___décédée à l'âge de 38 ans_

___victime d'une crise d'angoisse après avoir été internée pendant 20 ans_

**__****« Elle voulait cartographier le monde »**

* * *

___Usopp_

___décédé à l'âge de 18 ans_

___parti en mer avec le Thousand Sunny, il a été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard sur une plage_

**__****« Il voulait devenir le plus grand guerrier des mers »**

* * *

___Sanji_

___décédé à l'âge de 20 ans_

___après avoir perdu l'usage de son bras droit lors d'un accident, il s'est suicidé_

**__****« Il voulait découvrir All Blue »**

* * *

___Nico Robin_

___décédée à l'âge de 49 ans_

___victime d'une maladie inconnue lors d'une de ses expéditions_

**__****« Elle voulait déchiffrer l'histoire »**

* * *

___Cutty Flam alias Franky_

___décédé à l'âge de 48 ans_

___le mécanisme permettant de le tenir en vie s'est éteint_

**__****« Il voulait naviguer sur Grand Line avec le Thousand Sunny »**

* * *

___Brook_

___décédé à l'âge de 92 ans_

___il s'est suicidé en se jetant à la mer_

**__****« Il voulait retrouver Laboon »**

* * *

___Monkey D. Luffy_

___décédé à l'âge de 17 ans_

___victime d'une dépression, il s'est suicidé_

**__****« Il voulait devenir le seigneur des pirates »**

* * *

___Tony Tony Chopper_

___décédé à l'âge de 15 ans_

___noyé_

**__****« Il voulait guérir toutes les maladies du monde »**

* * *

Ca change de mon registre habituel, et je dois dire que ça me plait bien. En espérant que vous ayez apprécié.

Je me rends compte que cette fanfiction peut être interprétée de différentes façon, et parfois même incomprise. Alors, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

_Mineko Koishi: C'est à peu près ça, oui. Ton interprétation est bonne, ne t'en fais pas :) _


End file.
